


Looking over...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Being together is all that counts…





	Looking over...

**Author's Note:**

> nope Beta, nope native and it just needed out. ^^!
> 
> Enjoy...

Looking over... SPN FF

When he sleeps, he isn’t calm.  
There are always small Tremors running over his tall, build body.  
He is always shaking, suddenly and out of nowhere, his hands twitching, clenching at nothing at all.  
And there is always this deep furrow, this frown on his forehead, this clear indicator of stress and worry.

Dean has his ideas where this comes from or what it is about, but he never speaks it out, not around him.

They’ve been to a lot, more than a Human life could, should handle under normal circumstances.  
But that had never been their reality anyway.

Once again the body next to him shrugs in a sudden, restless motion, a small distressed grunt escaping the younger one in his fitful sleep.

Dean is sorry about his Brothers struggle, he feels guilty for not being able to help, not being able to end this for the better.

But he had learned, slowly, and over the years, that he can’t, that he will not be able to do that.  
All he can do right now, is offering the bit of comfort his presence might provide.

As he leans closer, one hand resting on Sam’s broad chest, to centre the big guy in his random nightmares, Dean sighs in his own exhaustion, feeling Sam’s heartbeat beneath his fingers.

It calms him just the same, their bond vivid in those short, small moments all by themselves.

Dean knows that he’s lucky, knows it whenever he’s looking over, especially in/at these bad nights…

 

End


End file.
